Harry Potter and The Power He Knows Not
by DrinkCocoa
Summary: "Tonight you die, Harry Potter," Voldemort announced and smiled gleefully. "No." Harry grinned. "Tonight, I dance."
1. Chapter 1

_**Harry Potter and The Power He Knows Not**_

 _AN: I don't own Harry Potter. I might write more chapters if I'm bored._

* * *

"Tonight you die, Harry Potter," Voldemort announced and smiled gleefully. They were on the graveyard, just minutes after Cedric's unfortunate death.

"No," Harry replied and Voldemort looked confused for a second.

"No?" he asked dumbly.

"No." Harry smiled. "Tonight, I dance."

At that moment, Harry jumped onto one of the graves and started break-dancing. As he was spinning on his head, singing "Billie Jean" in a cracking voice, Voldemort threw his own wand aside.

"I can't take this anymore!" he yelled. "I won't be humiliated in this matter!"

Voldemort tried to handstand on the wet grass, however he lost his balance and fell to the ground.

Harry laughed while doing ballet.

Voldemort got up and spat blood on his father's grave.

"Master, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Lucius Malfoy asked, looking concerned.

"The only thing that's hurt is my pride," Voldemort said and glanced at Harry.

The Boy-Who-Lived was currently doing a back-flip over Cedric's body.

Voldemort glared at him and walked back to his Death Eaters.

"We are going to South Korea," he announced.

"South Korea? Why?" one of his followers asked.

"We are going to learn how to dance and sing," Voldemort said and they disapparated to Seoul.

"Shit, I've never seen someone do the zombie dance so well!" Harry screamed while looking at Cedric.

The Boy-Who-Lived moonwalked to the Triwizard Cup and sat on it. The portkey activated and he disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Harry Potter and The Power He Knows Not**_

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 _AN: I don't own Harry Potter._

* * *

"So, how exactly are we going to do this?" Lucius asked.

"Not we, Lucius," Voldemort corrected. "I'm the only one who's going to learn the forbidden ways of dancing and singing."

"But why, my lord? I want to learn it with you," Peter begged.

Voldemort shook his head. "No, they will know we are up to something if so many of us suddenly disappear. Besides, I'm the only one who's talented enough here," he added and waved them off.

When his loyal followers went back to their families, the Dark Lord looked around. He was standing near the entrance to a popular k-pop entertainment agency, one called JVP. He noticed a poster, announcing auditions for wannabe idols.

 _Perfect_ , he thought and decided to wait for someone to come to the auditions. _I'm going to possess whoever comes here first._

He didn't have to wait long as only a moment later, a person arrived, heading straight for the doors to the agency. It was a Korean girl in her late teens. _Well, here we go_ , he thought and unleashed his attack. As the girl clearly didn't know any occlumency, it only took a few seconds for him to be in complete control of her body. _Nice. Now let's pass this audition thing._

* * *

"Hello, contestant number 3107. What's your name?" a guy in charge of the evaluations asked.

 _Oh shit, I don't know any Korean names. Hmm, let's think about this. It has to be something respectable. Shit, I have no idea. Let's just do an anagram, cause why not?_

"My name is Time Vroom Dad Roll," he said and bowed.

The guy evaluating him didn't seem pleased and shook his head. "No, that won't do. I want your real name, not your stage name," he said with a grimace.

 _Real name, huh? Okay, let's choose something that sounds Asian._

"Sorry. My real name is Ching Chang Chong," he said and bowed again.

The guy laughed and nodded approvingly. "That's better kid, too bad your name sounds somewhat common. Well, what are you going to perform?"

Voldemort smiled. "I call this one 'the imperio'," he said and cast the spell.

* * *

"Okay kids, the evaluations are over. Out of today's applicants, only one was good enough to become a trainee at our agency. I saw some real talent out there, but most of you still need to practice before you are accepted. Give a round of applause for the best applicant I've ever seen, Ching Chang Chong!"

The crowd of jealous teenagers clapped politely and Voldemort bowed his head slightly.

"Ching, you will start your training tomorrow. You have to prepare a performance for the monthly evaluation. The CEO will be there to personally witness your talent. Good luck," the guy said and left.

 _Well, shit, I'll really have to start learning if I want to beat Harry Potter any time soon._

* * *

"It is with immense sadness that I have to announce the death of one of our students, Mr. Cedric Diggory," Albus Dumbledore said and the crowd stayed silent for a few moments.

"However, let's move on to the more interesting stuff now. Congratulations to Harry Potter for winning the Triwizard Tournament!" he said happily and the crowd cheered loudly.

"It's party time!" Dumbledore's voice echoed through the Great Hall and everyone stood up as the tables disappeared. Dumbledore pulled out an electric guitar from his ass and started playing it without a sense of what he was doing. Severus Snape vomited a wooden flute and started to blow inside one of the holes. Hagrid used Flitwick as a drum. Disgusted students of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons left the hall. During the party, quiet cries of Cedric's father could be heard, but nobody cared, especially when Harry started his performance with the golden egg.


End file.
